


the devil you know

by scarebeast



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Demon!Stiles, M/M, Supernatural Fusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-25
Updated: 2012-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-10 17:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarebeast/pseuds/scarebeast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm still Stiles, you know. This doesn't change anything."</p>
            </blockquote>





	the devil you know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vinvy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinvy/gifts).



> Thanks to vinvy, who let me babble at her about demon!Stiles in chat for twenty minutes. There might be more of this later.

Stiles had been controlling it so well. It was a tiny slip up this time, a moment of absolute terror, surety that he was going to die, regardless of his inability to. It had only happened for a split second, but from the way that Derek is looking at him, he hadn't been able to cover it up fast enough.

He's used to suspicious glances from the Alpha, like when he throws out facts he couldn't possibly have found on the Internet, or when he gets hurt, only to bounce back much faster than a human should. But this is different. It's cold and calculating, and he _knows_ Derek saw.

Stiles decides to take control of the conversation before it starts and ends up spiraling out of control. Derek would yell. Stiles would end up dead on the side of the road with, like, his head missing or something equally gruesome.

"You're really starting to freak me out, dude. You've got this look on your face like you wanna eat me." Stiles doesn't look at him, keeps his eyes on the road, because he knows his face would give him away. His heartbeat is probably giving him away already.

Derek doesn't say anything for a long time and Stiles is beginning to think that maybe Derek has taught himself to fall asleep with his eyes open. Which is really creepy, especially since that means that he fell asleep while he was staring at Stiles. Stiles isn't really okay with that.

"You've always smelled different from other humans," Derek says, and Stiles jumps. "I just thought it was weird. Some weird thing, maybe caused by your meds. It's not your meds."

"Not my meds," Stiles agrees, tightening his fingers on the steering wheel.

"What are you?"

Stiles sighs and pulls his jeep over on the side of the road. "Do you really want to know? I mean, it's really complicated, all of it and I'm not just saying that, it's seriously like fifth season of Buffy complicated."

Derek growls and Stiles nods, fine, fine, absolutely.

"Don't kill me, please," and his eyes fill with oily black. "I'm a demon. Kind of. It's complicated now. Like I said."

"How long have you been in him?"

"About eight years, give or take a few months." Stiles shrugs. "The kid in here is comatose, basically, has been the whole time. I've been keeping his body alive. Living out a life."

"Does Scott know?" Stiles can't tell what Derek is thinking. The Alpha's expression is stony, closed off. Completely unreadable.

"No, he doesn't," Stiles says quietly. "And he's not going to find out."

"You said it's complicated. How is possessing some kid complicated?"

"I think he's meant to be a vessel. For an angel," he clarifies. "I jumped him and his body fit like a glove. Like it was made to contain something."

"So?"

"So after a while, his soul and what's left of mine started fusing together or something. I really don't know the specifics. He never woke up so I can't really bounce ideas off of him, see what it's like on the other end."

Derek stares hard at him and Stiles shrugs. What else does he want him to say? That's all that he knows about the situation. Is it betrayal? Is that what he's seeing flicker in Derek's eyes?

"I'm still Stiles, you know. This doesn't change anything." He frowned. "You know me."

"I'm starting to think I never did," Derek says quietly, and gets out of the car and leaves.


End file.
